Treehouse Of HorrorMillion
by WhyYouLittle35
Summary: three scary stories!1-FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SCREAM! Lisa throws a party, but one person isn't invited... 2-Sherri and Terri are very scarey Is the school now huanted by twins? 3- The Grim adventures of Bart and LisaBart and Lisa become friends with Grim!
1. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SCEAM!

It's dark and a little windy. We see the Simpson's house and little kids going up to it. One of the little kids dressed as a ghost rings the doorbell. The door slowly opens as they see an arm and leg sticking out.  
  
"Trick-or-treat!" The kids said playfully. The door then fully opens, and someone in a scream mask is holding up a butcher knife.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" scream the children as they dropped their candy filled bags and ran as fast as they could away from the house. The 'scream' guy picked up the candy bags and walked inside.  
  
"(Evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Walks into living room, laugh turns into Bart's) Heheheh. Suckers." laughed Scream as he took off his mask and turns out to be Bart. (Dumps all the candy onto the floor) "Yummy! A bag of 'Night of the living gummie bears'" Bart said as he ripped a bag open and took out little gummie bears with chocolate knives in their hands.  
  
"Cool!" Bart said not even noticing the guy in a scream mask sitting on the couch. The Scream guy got up and held up a knife. Bart noticed the shadow that had casted over him and turned around.  
  
"Hello, little boy," Scream said and stabbed Bart, really badly. The words 'Treehouse Of Horror-million' in blood fly onto the screen. Then Bart's head comes flying and his head hits the screen then starts falling, bringing us to a new scene. The family runs to the couch, and sit on it then it starts to devour them, first it eats their legs then their body, and finally, their heads. Then the couch burps, and Marge's hair comes out.  
  
FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, SCREAM!  
  
It's a beautiful day as we go to the Simpson living room. Lisa is planning on having a party, on the count of Homer, Marge, and Maggie are going to the retirement castle to see grampa. Bart was baby-sitting, but he liked Lisa's idea for a party, so he allowed it.  
  
"Next Ralph, then Sherri and Terri, and Milhouse, OOH! AND..." Lisa said as she made a list for the party guests.  
  
"Hold on! How much people do we have coming?" Bart asked.  
  
"11 guests are on the list!" Lisa replied.  
  
"Uh, lets see... we need to get rid of one person, who's at the bottom of the list?"  
  
"Milhouse"  
  
"Erase him." Bart said in a grimly voice.  
  
"Why? He is your best friend." Lisa said.  
  
"Yeah, but if he comes over we wont have any fun! DUH!" Bart said.  
  
"Oh, makes sense to me!"  
  
(Later in the garage)  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Lisa said as she walked in and saw Homer working on something.  
  
"Well sweetie, daddy's making an ultra super, can kill instantly, sharp, easy to carry knife!" Homer said as he showed his progress.  
  
"Almost finished... there! FINISHED! Now, was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well dad, can you take me to the Kwik-E-Mart?" Lisa asked.  
  
"What meal did you ruin this time? It better not have been meatloaf!" Homer yelled at Lisa.  
  
"Its not that, its just that we need to restock on food!" Lisa lied, kind of.  
  
"Do you have a list, cause I'll just go get the stuff.  
  
"Right here! (Hands the list to Homer)"  
  
"D'oh" Homer said, then Homer thought, "Next time, she gets the stuff!" Homer then laughed out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lisa asked.  
  
"NOTHING!" Homer said as he quickly ran right threw the garage door then drove away.  
  
"What ever." Lisa said as she went back inside.  
  
(Later)  
  
Ok, next is Martin!" Bart said as he rode his bike right past Milhouse.  
  
"Ralph!" Lisa said as she zipped right by Milhouse.  
  
"Wonder what they are doing?" Milhouse thought to himself.  
  
"Can you wait for the party tonight?!" Martin said as he skipped around Milhouse.  
  
"Party?" Milhouse said as Martin's invitation landed in his hands.  
  
"A party, and my best friend didn't even invite me? WAH!" Milhouse cried as he dropped the invite and ran into his house crying.  
  
(Later at the party)  
  
"Hey Bart! Heheheh." Sherri and Terri chuckled as they walked in.  
  
"Dude, where did all the squishie bars go?" Ralph asked Bart.  
  
"We have more in the garage! Hold on! Hey Terri!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go in the garage and get some squishie bars!" Bart yelled over the music.  
  
"OK!" Terri said as she stopped dancing and went into the garage and closed the door. She looked around and saw Homer's knife.  
  
"Creepy." Terri quietly said. She opened the fringe door and got out some squishie bars. She then just heard fast footsteps run in and out of the garage. She turned around and the knife Homer made was gone.  
  
"AH!" Terri said as she looked around. She heard "HEHEHEH" and ran for the door. But their, blocking it, was some guy dressed in all black with a Scream mask on, and he had the knife! He took a step closer, then another, then another, then he stopped and chuckled.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Terri screamed and started throwing Squishie bars at him.  
  
"Ouch! OW! Stop! They are cold, and hard! EW! You stained-ow! -My robe thingy-ye-OW!-you'll pay for that!" Scream said as he threw the knife, and missed her, but got stuck in the wall. Terri ran for the door, but it had a lock, and she didn't have the key! She pressed the garage door opener, and ran for the doorway, just as Scream got the knife.  
  
"If I time it right..." Scream said, "NOW!" He pressed the garage door closer, and the door started to close, Terri thought she could make it, but she was wrong, and got squished! The door slowly started to open- (The lock only locked from the inside)- "Terri? Its me Sherri, what's taking so long with the- AHHHH!!!!" She screamed when she saw he squished sister lying there. Scream was hiding in the shadows, and then walked up behind her and got ready to stab her, when the door busted open, IT WAS A CONGA LINE!  
  
"Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, CHA! Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, CHA!" The conga line was going around Scream and making him dizzy Sherri ran over him and joined-(LOL)-He got so dizzy, he fell!  
  
"HEY! He was going to stab me, and I bet he's the one who killed my sister!" Sherri said as she pointed to him.  
  
"Lets unmask this murderer." Lisa said as she went up to him and took the mask off, revealing him.  
  
"MILHOUSE?! Why? I thought we were friends!" Bart said as he ran up to him.  
  
"Uh- so did I, but I guess friends aren't supposed to invite people to their parties, HUH?! 'Cough'" Milhouse said.  
  
"So, you went on a killing spree because of a stupid party?" Lisa said, outraged.  
  
Milhouse nodded then said, "And I would've gotten' away with it to! If it weren't for you meddling kids, and your stupid conga line!" 


	2. Sherri and Terri are very scary!

Sherri and Terri are very scary!  
  
It's a stormy day as we go to the Simpson's house. It's the morning, and the kids were going to be late for school!  
  
"Hey, Bart man!" Otto said as Lisa and Bart just made it on the bus.  
  
"Hey-puff-Otto-huff-man."  
  
(Later at school in the principal's office)  
  
"Oh Dear LORD! Willie, Sherri and Terri are dead!" Skinner said as he walked back and forth.  
  
"Sir, shall I tell the kiddies?" Willie asked.  
  
"Yes, tell them, they were murdered! That will get them off my back!" Skinner said as he kick the dead bodies into the closet.  
  
"Yes sir!" Willie said and ran out.  
  
(Later in Bart's class)  
  
"Milhouse?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Nelson"  
  
"Haha"  
  
"Sherri... ok, absent...Terri.... absent..."  
  
"Wait!" Willie said as he came in covered in today's lunch.  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed the children.  
  
"Willie, what happened?" Ms. Krabappel asked.  
  
"Well, Sherri and Terri were murdered." Willie said waiting for someone to say something.  
  
"I meant you, bub." She said.  
  
"Oh, I went to go tell the lunch ladies, but a slipped on something, and fell into the meat pot some how." Willie said lifting his shoulders.  
  
"So," Bart spoke, "Sherri and Terri died?" He asked.  
  
"Yup, right in this very school... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Willie laughed grimly.  
  
"Uh- Ms. Krabappel, do you-uh-think the school is haunted?" Milhouse asked.  
  
"Sure is." Willie said.  
  
"He asked me... don't you have a job to do?"  
  
"HUH! You're right! Don't worry, my dear lady, I'm coming! DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" Willie yelled as he jumped through the window.  
  
"Ok... Milhouse, do you really believe this school is haunted?"  
  
"Yes, look what the ghosts wrote on the board!" Ms. Krabappel turned around and read what was on the board. It read, "Eat my shorts!"  
  
"BART SIMPSON!"  
  
"Yea, man?"  
  
"Your going to the principals office, NOW!" Ms. Krabappel pointed to the door.  
  
"But I swear, I didn't do anything!" But Ms. Krabappel was stilling pointing at the door. Bart walked out into the hall and the door slammed closed. The hallways were empty, and he had a few halls to walk till the office. He was walking by the janitor's closet, when it slammed open, and inside was a really pale looking Terri. Lightning flashed and it thundered like crazy!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bart scream as Terri came out. Bart ran away and was running past the girl's bathroom. 2 girls came out screaming, "GHOST! GHOST!" Bart didn't stop, but he watched a Sherri ghost come out of the bathroom. Sherri and Terri floated towards him, very quickly; they were about to grab him when he ran into the office.  
  
"GHOSTS! GHOSTS! GHOSTS! I saw a..." Bart said.  
  
"Let me guess, a ghost?" Principal Skinner laughed.  
  
"Its true! I saw Sherri and Terri! You don't have anything to do with this, do you?" Bart asked suspiciously.  
  
"Uh-me? HUH-of course not! D-d-don't be s-so sill-y!" Skinner snapped.  
  
"Well, Willie said they died in this school, do you still have the bodies?" Bart asked as he looked around.  
  
"Well, of course I-"Skinner started, but was cut off because the door suddenly open with no one there, then it just slammed close.  
  
"Hurry lets hide in here!" Bart said as they both ran into the closet.  
  
"I think we are safe!" Bart said as he turned his head, and was staring face to face with a dead Sherri!  
  
"AHH!" He screamed and ran out. The office was wrecked! Principal Skinner came out and blamed it on Bart.  
  
"It was the ghost!" Bart said.  
  
"Here, take this pass, go to the nurse, and tell her you are a maniac!" Skinner said as he pushed Bart out and locked the door.  
  
"Let, me in! LET ME IN! The ghosts are going to get me!" Bart said, but it was no use. He turned around, and Sherri and Terri (the ghosts) were standing there holding hands.  
  
"Come play with us Bart. Come play with us, forever, and ever, and ever."  
  
"NOOO! Stay away!" Bart screamed and pick up a pencil and threw it at them. It went right through them! They came closer and closer and closer to him! Bart took of his shoe and threw it at the glass part of the office door. It crashed through, and Bart put his hand through and opened the door from the inside.  
  
"Bart, what the heck are you doing?!" Skinner asked as he stood up and Bart ran into the closet. He came out with the two twin's bodies and ran out the door.  
  
"Rats, they are gone!" Bart said he walked down the hall, very cautiously. He walked past the Music room, which had no one in it and the twins were playing the drums. Bart ran in and threw the bodies at the ghosts.  
  
"SCORE!" He said as the spirits went into the bodies, and Sherri and Terri were alive!  
  
(Later in Bart's classroom)  
  
"Ms. Krabappel! I got great news!" Bart said as he walked into the classroom.  
  
"You are expelled?!" She asked with hope.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Hi" Sherri and Terri said as they walked in.  
  
"Girls, you are tardy again, looks like I'm going to have to call your parents!" Ms. Krabappel said as she sat down.  
  
"You aren't glad they are alive again?!" Bart asked.  
  
Ms. Krabappel looked up at him and said, "Honey, it was all a joke Seymour was playing on me, he wanted me to think that my two students were dead so I would go to his office and have sex with him, then he would take my bra off, and..."  
  
"Ms. Krabappel we get! SHEESH!" 


	3. The Grim Adventures Of Bart and Lisa

The Grim Adventures Of Bart and Lisa  
  
"I like to play with you" Bart's Krusty doll said as Lisa pulled its string.  
  
"Really, I like to play with you too!" Lisa made her Malibu Stacie doll say. Just then Bart came up to Lisa and cut the Malibu Stacie's head off.  
  
"I go on a vacation with my friends family, and I come home to see you playing with my toy?" Bart said angrily.  
  
"Uh-sorry?"  
  
"Well anyway, did you take care of Santaslittlehelper?" Bart asked.  
  
"Of course, [gulp] lets go see him." Lisa started sweating like crazy. They went downstairs into the living room. There, just lying down, was their dog. He looked very sick and like he was about to die.  
  
"You made him sick, not healthy!" Bart said as a giant light came out of the floor.  
  
"What the heck?" Bart and Lisa said at the same time. Snowball 2 went up to it and licked it, she then turned white, and fell down. Then a dark figure came out, and the light went away.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's the Grim Reaper!" Lisa said as the skeleton went towards the dog.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Bart said as he jumped in front of the dog.  
  
"I'm taking him away, man. Now MOVE!" Grim said with flames.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO WAY, MAN!!!!!!"  
  
"YE-"Grim started but Lisa interrupted.  
  
"How about a game?"  
  
"Fine. We are going to play to see who gets the dog," Grim said.  
  
"What do we get if we win then, after all, his is our dog!" Lisa complained.  
  
"Then I will be your friend forever! HAHAHA! Now, let's go play some..." Grim started.  
  
"DODGEBALL, MAN!"  
  
"But I want to play limbo." Grim said with a frown.  
  
"Well, then its decided, DODGEBALL!" Lisa called and they appeared in a box room.  
  
"What the- how did we- where are we?" Grim was shocked of on how they just appeared there.  
  
"GO!" Lisa said as she threw the ball at Grim but he cut it with his saith. A few minutes later, Bart and Lisa only had 1 hit left, before they are out, but Grim had 5!  
  
"Bart, we have to get his saith away from him, otherwise, we will lose Santaslittlehelper!" Lisa whispered to Bart.  
  
"Leave it to me!" Bart said as he jumped up and started walking towards Grim. Grim threw a ball, Bart dodged it, he threw another, and Bart ducked, and didn't get hit.  
  
"Gimme' that!" Bart said as he took the saith and flew away.  
  
"Hey you come-[BONK!]-OUCH! Oh, crud! Now I have 4! [SMASH!] 3! Dat's it!" Grim yelled as he threw a ball at Lisa. Bart landed in front of her, and whacked the ball towards Grim, and hit him!  
  
"OUCH! That hurt, you little brat! Give that back to me!" Grim said as he reach for his saith and it started coming closer to him, but Bart was still holding on to it, so he made it more difficult. Then Lisa threw a ball at Grim.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Grim scream and just zapped Bart, causing him to fall onto the ground, making the stick go to Grim.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-[BONK!]-OW! That was my last hit you little brat.  
  
"Exactly." Bart said as they appeared back in the living room.  
  
"We keep the dog, and YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Bart laughed evilly.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Grim said as his leg bones collapsed and he started crying, but that's impossible, I refuse to do that! Humph."  
  
"I guess you don't want to keep your saith, or your legs, or your arms and hands! NOW DO YOU!" Bart said as he took them away.  
  
"Fine, but I'm only doing this to prove, I, THE GRIM REAPER, is not a sore loser." Grim assured them.  
  
"Fine, but you are our friend, FOREVER!" Lisa said, rubbing it in.  
  
"NO! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grim said as he cried.  
  
(Bart turns to the camera) Well thanks for coming folks; we hope you enjoyed Treehouse Of Horror-million! Goodnight, don't let the bedbugs bite! WAHAHAHAHA!  
  
THE END? 


End file.
